1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust treatment machine, and more particularly to an exhaust treatment machine using a powder destruction mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exhaust produced in a reaction chamber of a processing machine is first delivered to an exhaust treatment machine which contains a certain quantity of water. FIG. 1 shows an exhaust treatment machine 10 according to the prior art. The exhaust treatment machine 10 comprises a burning chamber 28 and a wet chamber 20 filled with water. When an exhaust 30 produced in a reaction chamber (150) is delivered to the exhaust treatment machine 10, a low toxic or nontoxic powder and gas are produced in the burning chamber 28 through a burning reaction. Powder 18 readily accumulates on an inner wall of the burning chamber 28, and a water jet device 22 is installed in the wet chamber 20 to remove the powder 18 via a drainpipe 24. However, the exhaust treatment machine 10 is in a high temperature condition during the process; thus, the powder 18 is agglomerated into clots 26. When the water jet device 22 removes the clots 26 on the inner wall of the burning chamber 28, the clots 26 can block the drainpipe 24 and prevent water from being discharged from the wet chamber 20; thus, the water level of the wet chamber rises. Consequently, the exhaust treatment machine may break down and the processing machine shuts down, which seriously affects yield.
In the above situation, one general solution is first to cool down the exhaust treatment machine 10 to a room temperature, and then to open the wet chamber 20 for repairs. However, this is a time-consuming resolving method and it further reduces the uptime for operation of a fabrication process system. Another solution is to open a view port window of the wet chamber 20 while the temperature is still high to remove the clots 26. However, only a local clean-up is possible and the technician performing this task has a high risk of being burned or inhaling toxic gas.